When One Hero Falls, Another Will Arise
by Green Dragon SWBF
Summary: Another fanfic with slightly less LittlefootAli romance, but still some. Rated PG13 for a bit of violence but no gory scenes. Please review.


Okay everybody, here's my third fanfic. Once again this is a Littlefoot and Ali thing, but not so much as last time. This fanfic has a bit more to do with Doc, who doesn't really get enough mention in many fanfics. Maybe next time, I'll do one about Chomper.  
  
Discalimer: I don't own The Land Before Time or any of it's characters.  
  
When One Hero Falls, Another Will Arise. Megacharizard  
  
In the lands by the big water, a young female Longneck was watching her eggs hatch. A Sharptooth appeared! Screaming, the girl ran off, leaving her eggs beind! She came to a cliff and was floored by the Sharptooth! She was just about to kill the Longneck, when a large tail knocked her to the side! The Sharptooth stood up. The new Longneck swung his his tail hard, pushing her into the big water! Sharpteeth aren't capable of swimming and this one drowned immediately! The female Longneck got up to thank the male Longneck. But he had disappeared! She looked around for a few minutes, then gave up and went back to her eggs. The dinosaur who had saved her, watched her returning to her nest. He walked away. For fifteen years, he had been absent from the Great Valley. "Will I ever see my friends and home again?"thought Littlefoot. He had left the valley to find Doc just after they had fixed to tooth on Saurus Rock. He remebered clearly. The friends had fixed the tooth on, but after a few days, they realised that the tooth wasn't working! No matter what they did, they still had bad luck! In the middle of the night, Littlefoot left the valley to find Doc because he was there only chance to lift the curse. But, when Littlefoot found him after six years, the old Longneck was lying on the ground, struggling to breathe!Littlefoot went up to him. "Doc? What's wrong?"he asked. "I'm.dyin'...kid."he whispered.Littlefoot was shocked! "DYING?!?!?HOW?!?!WHY!?!?!"yelled littlefoot, losing control of his feelings. "When you're my age and constantly fighting Sharpteeth, you start t'wear down."he choked. Littlefoot held back his tears as best he could. "You can't die! The Great Valley still needs your help!"he screamed. "Kid, there's something you need to know."Doc whispered,"I'm..your.father..."with that, Doc, the supposed Lone Dinosaur, closed his and surrenderd to death. Littlefoot could've gone back. But as much as he wanted to, he decided to take up the wandering trail like Doc, and help people until he died. After all, the loner's spirit was in his blood. He still, even now, could not believe the last thing Doc had told him. How could Doc have been his father? He knew, by now, his loving grandparents would have died from old age. His entire family had died out and had taken all but one of the secrets about his father with him. Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike were all hanging out. They prefered not to think about Littlefoot, it was too painful. When he first left, they couldn't think of anything else. But after two years, their memories of him started to grow dim. Littlefoot was right. His grandparents had passed awys three years ago, waiting for Littlefoot's return. But then the Farwalkers told them how they had seen a Sharptooth killing a longneck, meaning another but because they thought it was Littlefoot, their mighty hearts gave out and they fell to the ground, never to walk again. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the Lands of Mists, Ali's herd of migrating longnecks were making their ways to the cave which was the only way in or out. Ali was very excited because they heading back to the Great Valley. Should couldn't wait to show Littlefoot how much she had grown, learned and seen. She had tried to make other friends when they had settled elsewhere but they were nowhere near as good. They soon reached the cave. The Leader, Old One had died of old age sometime ago, started into the cave first.Then Ali and her mother went in. Ali remebered this place all too well. This was were they said good-bye to Tickles. She had enjoyed this cave when she had been alone with littlefoot because it had been more fun. Although she had become friends with Cera, she still liked Littlefoot the best. No-one else was able to follow because at that second, they saw another longneck running up to them. "Get out of the cave!" he yelled,"There's an earthshake on it's way!"he pushed Leader outside. Ali's mother ran to make sure he was alright. Then, the earthshake hit! The Longneck protected Ali from the falling rocks as they fell from the cave ceiling! It lasted for twenty seconds, but plenty of damage was done in that time. The exit had been completely blocked. The other way out was blocked too. Ali's herd was trapped in the Land of Mists and she was trapped in a cave with a Longneck she had never seen before, or so she thought. The male Longneck looked at her with a frown. "Why didn't you get out of the cave when I told you to?"he asked, angrily, "If you had, like the others did, we wouldn't be trapped in here!" "The others only got out because you forced them!"yelled Ali, starting to get annoyed with this Longneck. "Whatever."he sighed and started pounding against the walls to push them down. A couple of rocks fell and hit him on the back. "Oooh! That was smart !" Ali said with much sarcasm! The male looked at her again."Oh, the things I put up with to save people."he thought. "Hey if you want to get out, stop making sarcastic comments and give me a hand!"he said. Ali sighed and started moving rocks as well. Soon, the gap was open and Ali climbed out. The male climbed out too, but he crept away whilst everyone was crowded around Ali. By the time they noticed he was gone, he was already quite some distance away. He watched them walk into the cave from the top of the cliff."Lucky thing I noticed the tremors coming or they would all be dead by now"Littlefoot thought. He knew that she had not recognised him but he couldn't believe how he and Ali had yelled at eachother like that. It had been no secret to his friends that he felt strongly for Ali, but he couldn't talk to her again. If he did, that would distract him from his duty. Sharpteeth who lived near the Great Valley had heard about Littlefoot's grandparents passing away. They had no idea who Littlefoot was but they did know that his grandparents were sort of like leaders of the valley. They began making their plans. They would gather as many Sharpteeth as they could from around the world. Then, before the herbivores could pick a new leader, they would tear down the wall and kill every dinosaur behind it. Littlefoot crouched behind a rock as the Sharptooth closed into kill the baby Clubtail. Littlefoot crawled behind the row of rocks, staying out of sight. Just as the Sharptooth was about to attack, Littlefoot leapt over the rock and shoved it away! The Sharptooth picked itself up and prepared to attack! So Littlefoot picked up the child by the tail in his mouth, and rammed his side into the cliff! He jumped out the way as the rocks fell and buried the Sharptooth! He walked away from the cliffs and set the Clubtail down, not far from it's family. Littlefoot walked away, back into the canyon. But as he walked, he heard the the Clubtails talking about the Great Valley. What he did hear wasn't too good! He went up to the leader of the herd. "Sorry to eavesdrop, but you were talking about the Great Valley. I used to live there and would like to know what's wrong with it."he said. "We are a group of Farwalkers. The last time we left the valley, we saw a herd of Sharpteeth. We heard them talking about the leaders of the valley, dying and that they planned to gather as many Sharpteeth as possible. With their combined strength, they plan to tear down the Great Wall and destroy the valley!"Littlefoot thanked him and started running in the direction that led to the valley. "I promised myself I would never go back there, but now I have to!"he thought. In the valley, Ali's herd had seen the the Sharpteeth pounding against the wall and had rushed in to warn everyone. But they could not find Lttlefoot's grandparents anywhere. So they told Cera's father. "We have seen a pack of Sharpteeth pounding on the walls of your valley. We think that they are trying to break it down."said Leader. The adults all started talking and tried to find a way to solve the situation. Meanwhile, Ali and the others were getting reaquainted. Everything was going fine, until Ali asked the inevitable question: "So where's Littlefoot?" Spike, who spoke normaly now, ansewered for everyone. "About two years after you left, Littlefoot had to leave the valley." He contiuned the explanation and ended with the fact that he was probably dead by now. Ali stared at the sinking Bright Circle. She could not believe that Littlefoot was most likely dead now. She had always had strong feelings for him too. He had taught her how she didn't just have be friends with other Longnecks. He had stood by her when the others thought she was stuck-up and defended her when cera was trying to scare her. But now he was gone. She did not cry. There were no tears left. Ducky came up behind her. "Ali, I know this whole Littlefoot thing is only just sinking in, but the adults want everyone to hide. They say it won't be long before the Sharpteeth break down the wall."she said. The two of them walked away from the cliff and made their way to Shelter Rock (the cave they used in lbt 6). Inside, they heard a crash that sounded like thunder! Sharpteeth came pouring into the valley! The war for the Great Valley had begun. All the adults were fighting the Sharpteeth while the children hid in the shadows of the cave! The Sharpteeth were already winning. They hadn't killed anyone yet. What they did was to twist their necks until they broke. The dinosaur then wouldn't be able to move because of the terrible pain! The ones in the cave couldn't stand waiting around any longer. Technically, they were adults too, their parents just didn't see it that way. So Ali, Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike all rushed out to help fight the Sharpteeth. The war raged on for many hours.. Soon, only the kids, their parents and a few other dinosaurs like Mr Thicknose and Mr Clubtail were left against a handful of carnivores. But the Sharpteeth had energy to spare because they had trained for this moment so many times. Ali was floored by one of them! It leaned down to bite into her flesh. A large, broad, but thin, whip-like at the end, tail knocked the Sharptooth of his feet! Ali Looked up and saw a large Longneck standing there in a fighting pose! "Who is that?"she thought. The Longneck pushed against the Shraptooth three times before it fell against a large stone. He broke the top of the rock off with his tail and the Sharptooth was buried. The fight wore on until the herbivores finally had to give up and retreat. That night, the few remaing leaf fighters that were left crouched round a fire with their kids. Everyone was asking questions to the newcomer: "Who are?" "Where do you come from?" "Why did you come here?" The Longneck sighed. "This is why Doc must've hated herd life. Too many people, too many questions."he thought. But he did ansewer all the questions truthfully: "My name is Littlefoot. I used to live in this valley but once I left fifteen years ago, I travelled all over the land. I came back because I heard that the valley was in danger and I wanted to help."he said. Ali and the others couldn't believe it was him. They had all said hello to eachother again and were listening to the stories Littlefoot had to tell them. That night, they all slept so well, they didn't hear the three big Sharpteeth come up to the campers and started to drag Ali away! Of course, she woke up and started yelling at them. This woke everyone else up but there were raptors there to stop them chasing the three big ones! The leafeaters fought their way through the the Sharpteeth to try and get to Ali! Littlefoot and Spike managed to get through and started up the chase! They saw Ali being dragged out of the gap that had been made and tried to catch up with the group! But by the time they made it to the gap, they couldn't tell if the group had gone left or right! "What do we do now?"asked Littlefoot. "I thought that would be obvious. You go right and I'll go left"ansewerd Spike. "Since when did you become the smartest one of the group?" "This is just like old times."Spike said, half happy, half sad. The two of them went in their separate directions. As Littlefoot crept through the shadows, he saw Ali there with the Sharpteeth.. He charged at them and knocked one of them into a nearby canyon! He and Ali both picked a battle with each of one of the two reamaining Sharpteeth. Littlefoot finished of his Sharptooth faster, as he had more experience. But it wasn't long before Ali beat hers as well! With the battle over, it was just the two of them left. Littlefoot knew he had responsibilites, but he just couldn't stop himself. "Ali, .I think I'm.I'm in love with you."he said, almost a whisper. Ali just looked at him for a second. He had just given her everything she wanted. He had given her confirmation that he felt the same way. She smiled. "And I love you, Littlefoot." The two of them hugged and kissed and then made their way back to the hole in the wall to wait for Spike. Speaking of whom, Spike hadn't found Ali during his way round, but he saw something that made his blood run cold! There was almost an entire army of Sharpteeth there waiting to get into the valley. Spike made his way back to the hole. There, he saw Littlefoot and Ali kissing. Spike quickly ducked into the shadows. When they had finished, he came around the corner. "Hey Spike! You made."Littlefoot said. They looked at his grim face. "What's up?"asked Ali. "Come with me and I'll show you why."he said. Neither of them expected an ansewer like that, but they follow. When they saw the legion of Sharpteeth, they went into the same shocked state as Spike. Littlefoot led them back to the fire. The Sharpteeth had been chased away and no-one was badly hurt. "You made!"squawked Petrie. But then he stopped at their sullen faces. "What's wrong?"Littlefoot told everyone about the Sharpteeth army waiting outside. Everyone talked amongst themselves until Mrs Mia stood up. "Why don't we just wait for the Sharpteeth in the valley to go out and examine this army and as soon as they so through, we seal the wall just like like we did nineteen years ago?"she proposed. "I like that idea." Said Littlefoot. They began to develop the fine points of the plan. It wasn't easy, they had to bring a lot of rocks to the gap and avoid being seen by the Sharpteeth. Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Ali had the job of montiring the Sharpteeth in the valley so they could see when they would all leave at once. Spike had been afraid that they might forget the job seeing as it was those two together, but they stayed focused. Cera was heaving another boulder to the the side of the path, when Ali came running up. "Hey what's going on?" asked Cera. "The Sharpteeth are on their way! Littlefoot is trying to keep them back for as long as possible, but we need the trap now!"she screamed. "Don't worry, we're just about done! Go and tell Littlefoot to let go."Cera told her. Ali nodded and ran off again while Cera got everyone into position. Littlefootfelt the old Lone Dinosaur falme lighting up in him again as he battled the Sharpteeth. One of them charged. He swung his tail hard, knocking it into a canyon. "Well, the less there are to trap outside, the better"he thought. He slammed into the next one. It fell against a third, knocking them both down into the hungry mouth of the canyon. Ali soon reached him. There were only two large Sharpteeth left. "COME ON, LET'S GO!"she yelled to him. Littlefoot started running as the Sharpteeth gave chase! They were soon at the gap. Just as Littlefoot and Ali were about to go through the gap, they jumped to the side as the Sharpteeth, who didn't expect that, tripped and rolled out of the exit. At that, moment, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and all other available dinosaurs pushed upon the rocks, causing them to tumble down and seal the Great Wall! Everyone cheered and Mrs Mia received a lot of pats on the back. Five years after the War Of The Great Valley, Littlefoot had decided to give up his duty as the Lone Dinosaur. His first son took it up. He and Ali had three children in all in fact. The others had mates and children as well. When Littlefoot looked up at the sky one evening with Ali, he saw not one, but four Longneck clouds. He smiled at his mother, his father and his grandparents as he bade them goodnight.  
  
THE END  
  
I know it doesn't have much of a plot, but please review. 


End file.
